


Rosen Rot

by Vesper Linder (ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger)



Series: Pandora [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger/pseuds/Vesper%20Linder
Summary: relationship: America/IsraelRank: NC17(其实一开始朝着nc21进发最后发现还不够鬼畜)Warning:cp以外的第三方感情线与sex描写，大型ntr现场，有偏向的政治立场attention:因情节考虑，以下内容有部分违背作者本人观点，以及此文与一切历史人物无关，作者放弃对人物的所有权(不过那些自拟的归我啦x)请联五除了露厨以外的迷妹以及多椅子迷妹慎入，看了可能想打作者





	Rosen Rot

**Author's Note:**

> relationship: America/Israel  
> Rank: NC17(其实一开始朝着nc21进发最后发现还不够鬼畜)  
> Warning:cp以外的第三方感情线与sex描写，大型ntr现场，有偏向的政治立场  
> attention:因情节考虑，以下内容有部分违背作者本人观点，以及此文与一切历史人物无关，作者放弃对人物的所有权(不过那些自拟的归我啦x)  
> 请联五除了露厨以外的迷妹以及多椅子迷妹慎入，看了可能想打作者

当阿尔弗雷德第一刻闻到卧室里那无可避免的玫瑰香气时，他便预料到自己即将又要失去一段对他而言至关重要的私人关系。上一次闻到这样满屋气息浓郁的香精味道时，还正是他肆无忌惮地闯入伊万·布拉金斯基的客居点的某个大雪厚重的晚上，美国人正打算嘲笑总以粗暴的强壮来炫耀自己的昔日对手时，发现他的手上拿着一瓶打翻的晶莹液体，嘴边，胸口，腰部直到长筒冬靴的脚面上全是香精攒动的痕迹。他不动声色地关上了门，到前厅拨打苏联大使馆的电话，最终以嘟嘟的忙音宣告了这次可笑的和好的失败。三天后，阿尔弗雷德在私人秘书的通讯中得知了伊利亚·布拉金斯基的死讯，他在酒店里呆了整整一天，就在伊万·布拉金斯基酒精中毒的那个房间里，在令人窒息的玫瑰香气中任凭自己沉湎于记忆。

那时候把他从房间里解救出来的不是亚瑟·柯克兰，在他们的私人小型聚会中，亚瑟·柯克兰几乎永远都是最先向酒精屈服的一个，美国人已经习惯于在进入年长者的卧室之前从空气中捕捉到哪怕一丝的微弱酒气。但当他发现亚瑟·柯克兰正规规矩矩地坐在书桌前看一本圣经时，那被昏暗的暮色搅得旺盛的欲望被桌上灼热的火熄灭了。一瞬间阿尔弗雷德那天生惯有的不安全感被提到最高点——那个男人理应仍在处理巴以边界的例行冲突，他已经反反复复地找警卫员申明用一切理由在这三天内婉拒那位中东国家意识的一切会面请求。但是，亚瑟·柯克兰的卧室里摆着七烛台1，他抬头看着美国人的祖母绿眼睛如同月下的萤火虫。阿尔弗雷德知道约哈斯·拉宾的阴影又一晚上缠住了他的心智，就像他们第一次见面时所注定的那样。

他颓丧地坐在床上属于他的那一半，亚瑟·柯克兰慢条斯理地脱下了自己的外套和西裤，又解开了领带，而阿尔弗雷德仍披着他的飞行员外套，他们用沉默表达彼此无法脱口而出的戾气，英国人又伸手捞回了自己的领带，这时候阿尔弗雷德突然使出哥利亚般的力气握住了他的手，烛台上方蒸腾的香精全部汹涌着蹿进了年长男人的肺泡里，阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抱住他，亚瑟感觉那件皮外套湿漉漉的，阿尔弗雷德浑身上下都是象征着操劳到疲乏的衣服褶皱。这种不舒适和慌乱的态度也感染了亚瑟·柯克兰的情绪，尽管这对他接下来的行为丝毫没有任何影响。他把那个四百多岁的大男孩从胸口扒起来，摘下遮住了他一半泪水的平光眼镜，从怀里掏出一块新抛光的样式老旧的怀表，阿尔弗雷德咬着牙没有接受，于是亚瑟·柯克兰把怀表塞在美国人的外套口袋里，径自吹灭了烛台，香气的流动终于停滞，他掖着被子背对阿尔弗雷德睡下去。

“那孩子还在哭，”亚瑟·柯克兰在冷漠中难得地感受到一种悲哀的怜悯，“如果明天他就乖乖地呆在这里，我倒是愿意帮他脱衣服，倒上一杯安眠茶。”

但亚瑟·柯克兰已经确信，明天以后他将再也不会回到此处。

“你和约哈斯谈了什么?”阿尔弗雷德哑着嗓子问他。

“你是说哪一次?你们第一次相遇之前，还是当他最近一次呼吁要对哈马斯2出兵之前，我抓着弗朗西斯一起跑去问他的话?”

黑暗中，亚瑟·柯克兰感受到窸窣之后那个赤裸而温暖的怀抱，“抱歉，是我的错，你能陪我明天去问他吗？”

亚瑟·柯克兰心中那个狡猾讽刺的女巫几乎要尖叫起来——让爱被你摆布的东洋傀儡去丢这个脸吧，但他只是勾起了一个温柔的微笑，阿尔弗雷德看着他被夜色淹没的金发，仍然猜出了那个表情。

“不，永远不会，我永远对自己近一百年前的袖手旁观3表示遗憾。”

他们带着满心的负罪感睡去，阿尔弗雷德还格外作了睡前祷告，战争年代他总是刻意去遗忘这一点。这一觉睡得异常安稳，梦里面他痛哭流涕，跪在伊利亚·布拉金斯基的脚下，北约所有人都和苏联加盟共和国们站在一起，一脸得意，阿尔弗雷德被全世界所抛弃，在他身边，亚瑟·柯克兰瞳孔放大的祖母绿眼睛黯淡无光，布拉金斯基的背后是一座十字架，约哈斯·拉宾就在上面，赤身裸体，在烈日的炙烤下殉道成仁。

第二天起来时，枕头依然是湿的，亚瑟·柯克兰早已悄无声息地离开，被内疚和忏悔洗刷的心灵格外轻松。在三角贸易和西进运动之后，他曾做过无数次同样的忏悔，又无数次重操武器。社会名流的会面上，他对自己的宗教绝口不提，甚至不惜许诺各种各样的空头支票。他在飞机上浏览着约哈斯·拉宾发来的两条信息，几十年过去，他们耳鬓厮磨，仍相敬如宾。所有人，包括亚瑟都以心照不宣的态度理解他们之间的关系:约哈斯·拉宾是他在中东养的小婊子，或者更有甚者如基亚努什·贾拉里(伊朗)则声称美国人甘愿给那个本该消失的犹太人做了奴隶4。十年前他联合欧盟一切力量对这个七十年代突然变卦的清真教徒展开了各式各样的封锁，以色列人以格外高调的态度宣称贾拉里的威胁甚至达到了纳粹德国在二战期间对他们做的一切。

此话一出几乎所有人都不得不站在了拉宾的立场上，那场席卷了地球的战争在他们日渐苍老的心和对于旧日荣光或屈辱的追忆中留下了阴影。阿尔弗雷德与约哈斯·拉宾共同发表宣言后的那天参与了一个小小的晚宴，那个仍旧少年模样的犹太人却一反常态拉开了西装外套，罕见的鲜红色领带被他乱糟糟地缠在脖子上，这场宴会上只有他和几个北约国家，除了同样已经喝醉的亚瑟·柯克兰而外，每个欧洲国家都脸色苍白。他们一杯接一杯地沉默着倒酒，弗朗西斯不堪重负，最终借故辞去，接着约哈斯便摇摇晃晃地摆到路德维希·贝什米特面前，没有人想要惹麻烦，但格威卢多(荷兰)和海德薇莉仍做好了要保护挚友的准备——他们会尽可能地向那个无休无止的受害者说情，再让路德维希给他更多的许诺，赛迪克·安南似乎也恨不得马上挡到日耳曼人的面前，但他对犹太人的厌恶远远多于对蓝眼睛青年的渴望，何况……

何况现在阿尔弗雷德一动不动，似乎正在期待好事的发生。

约哈斯·拉宾的皮肤被鲜红的丝带衬得格外白皙，“听说法国大革命期间就流行这样的断头装，”他得意洋洋地打了个结，无视路德维希捏得发白的拳头，在微笑中瞪大湖绿色的眼睛挤出难以控制的泪水，“好看吗？我明明比你所认可的很多'种族'更优秀，更纯一。”

“你喝醉了，路德维希今天也要休息。”美国人危险的声音从他背后响起来，阿尔弗雷德感受到事情朝着八十年代那样不可控制的方向5滑去。

但约哈斯置若罔闻，他扒着路德维希的肩膀径直躺在他身上，阿尔弗雷德已经披上了外套朝他们的方向走来，这时候亚瑟·柯克兰适时地从梦里惊醒，酒精对他思维的作用仍未消减，“那个小偷和投机者的后代呢？”他大声豪气地叫喊着，仿佛要把室内的冰点都敲开，“阿尔弗雷德·操你妈的·琼斯( Alfred Fucking Jones)又不记得叫我了!”

美国人异常冷静地折回来，“你说的更像我那南半球的兄弟凯尔(澳大利亚)，”他把亚瑟·柯克兰像拖米袋一样拽离座位，并用眼神制止了马修和佩德罗(葡萄牙)试图接走亚瑟的尝试，宣称他将亲自把亚瑟接回他在美国特地为前兄长设置的府邸。在一番毫无必要而尴尬无比的宴会总结之后，阿尔弗雷德只是随口提及让贝什米特照顾好约哈斯一个晚上，等他当夜安顿好亚瑟·柯克兰便会抽时间来接他，他率先离去，北约国家们纷纷告辞，末了路德维希才说出他遇此变故后的第一句话，显然又是对不起，理所当然地，他还要许诺他将永远站在以色列一边，为他和他的前任上司所犯下的过错而赎罪6。

然而他的嘴巴被堵住了——被约哈斯的手指堵住，葡萄酒的香气喷在他的耳朵旁边，他打了个趔趄，犹太人微笑起来，手指搅动着他的口腔，“早上的酒是石头，晚上的酒可是白银。”7他抽出手指，那甜美的吻落到日耳曼人的舌头上。

这一晚几乎成为路德维希继纽伦堡审判以来最大的噩梦，犹太人用腰带把他绑起来，骑在他身上上下起伏，他高高低低的呻吟带动红领带抖动着，路德维希甚至想起小时候他偷听基尔伯特与罗德里赫谈论法国断头台的情形，“那脑袋砍了三次都没有落下，连着一块肉，受刑者的声带已经断了，只能听见食道里滋滋声不绝，眼睛几乎要迸出眼眶。”甚至路德维希本人也知道这样的情形，就在奥斯维辛，另外的不比斩首温和许多的酷刑。

现在他们的身份立转，约哈斯肆意压榨着他残存无几的骄傲，在当着全世界的面对他下跪的前仇人身上寻找极致的刺激。路德维希被高热的紧致和背德的屈辱折磨得极为痛苦，他想如果他是在下面的那一个，或许也不会难受至此。但约哈斯捧住了他偏过去看烛台的脸，给德国人的额头落下一个吻，然后加大了邪恶的刺激，德国人在呜咽中屈服，而约哈斯则如同吸足了猫薄荷的缅因，他望着高大的路德维希，两个炽热的心脏贴在一起感受着彼此的跳动，“那么，你是真不打算对哈马斯出兵了。”

路德维希终于像受了侮辱似地抬头:“我不会，绝对不会!打仗是没有出路的，本来可以用协调来解决的事情——”

约哈斯再次吻住了他，他一次次拍打着德国人的后背和肩膀，用带着魔力的话语让不安的金发青年慢慢地平静下来，带着疲倦和困意逐渐失去意识。路德维希记得他的最后一句话是“永远欠我”，他最终被那股浓烈的绝望淹没，在对伊利亚·布拉金斯基的追忆中来到梦境之乡。

阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟·柯克兰的客房床边看一些级别不高的文件，约哈斯的短信在凌晨三点钟姗姗来迟。他就在楼下等着，阿尔弗雷德从窗外望去，披着黑色披风和头巾的少年比以往任何时候都像一个传统的犹太人。阿尔弗雷德只犹豫了几秒钟，在床头柜旁放上一个新的呕吐盂便蹑手蹑脚离开了楼房。在后花园里，约哈斯的眼睛清澈得几乎欺骗了时光，他的衣服整理得干干净净，情欲的味道却不曾消减。

“别想借我的浴室，”他干巴巴地对以色列人说，“你浑身糟糕透了。”

“因为我玷污了你纯洁的小路茨的清正?”约哈斯笑起来，“实际上我也没打算这么做，听说北边的阿拉伯人要对我'诚实地许诺'，那么我不得不嘉奖一下他的诚实了。”8

阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气:“你的危机意识太过头了，我们已经封锁了哈马斯的经济，而且他们手上根本没什么像样的武器。”

“但是他动手了!”

“只死了八个，俘虏两个!”

“这还不够多吗？”约哈斯·拉宾颤抖的声音尖刻地讽刺着，“屠杀也是从第一个人开始的。”

他安静了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德直接把嘴里的烟抽出来递给他。

“别那么过分，伙计，”约哈斯叹息着，忧虑和恐惧着实在他眼里闪现，“拜托你找时间去看看路德维希，他最近着实也没做错什么。”

他敢肯定约哈斯的肚子里还留着路德维希的东西时就已经坐在他的专机上勾勒好了一切报复策略，就像过去五次痛击阿拉伯人的战争中一样不择手段。

不到半年的时间里，他带着从阿尔弗雷德和欧洲人那里买来的飞机洗劫了黎巴嫩。联合国会场上所有人都呼吁他们保持克制，但阿尔弗雷德尤其提到了真主党根本就没有夺得胜利，“这群恐怖分子已经被包围起来了，现在要由黎巴嫩军队和国际部队接管他们的原占领地，他们怎么敢说自己胜利了？”9

那段时间联合国大会上永远充斥着硝烟与火药的味道，约哈斯缺席了大半会议，仅有的几次则全部用于抗议阿拉伯人对他合法权益无休无止的侵犯。阿尔弗雷德一开始不想插手此类事件，或许这片区域的其他人再也不如约哈斯·拉宾一样对他有着特殊的意义，这也不是他随便破坏最佳战略的理由。古夫塔已经三番五次对他们的关系亮起红灯。而他除了不计前嫌地为以色列人站台之外，眼睛仍盯着一个新的方向——伊万·布拉金斯基和法希尔·萨利赫(叙利亚)的交流在他未曾察觉的时候以可见的次数增长了。穿着西装，戴着金边眼镜的斯拉夫人看起来就像一个儒雅的数学教授，当路德维希提及他不会出兵，并建议联合国派驻观察员到冲突地区时，阿尔弗雷德看见俄罗斯的嘴巴无声地张合着，他绝不会认错，那是英语的“时代变了”。

他汗毛倒竖，为自己对于早已失败对手的恐惧而感到迷惑耻辱。他反反复复地想着伊万·布拉金斯基那一开一合的嘴，直到他回到白宫，上司被华尔街的群狼们簇拥而来，其中几乎三分之二都是犹太裔。

“这一次又是什么？”他不耐烦地开门见山，他那冲动愚昧的总统对这种情形司空见惯，还对他一如既往地露出了傻乎乎的笑容。

“或许这个几个月我们得多往中东运点东西。”

“我得提醒您，他至少炸死了几百个平民。上一次如此大胆的人是我们，直到现在弗……法国国家意识还常常为此讽刺我。10”

但他还是执行了总统的命令，他心知那是唯一的办法，约哈斯·拉宾的犹太亲人们已经扼住了阿尔弗雷德的命脉。更有甚者其中已经有不少人知晓了自己的祖国与母国之间更深的关系。若干年以后，当他最新一任总统执意将美国驻以色列大使馆搬迁至耶路撒冷时，发现早已无力阻止那个上流社会白人金融大亨和他那信犹太教的女儿女婿，更无法阻止约哈斯·拉宾以自身为诱饵，最终把世界上唯一的超级大国用日益牢固的阶级和经济锁链套在了笼子里，阿尔弗雷德·福斯特·琼斯感到自己如同被关在马戏团搏击取乐的大型猛兽，而纳粹德国，苏联，伊拉克不过是这头猛兽撕咬而取悦主人的牺牲品。

那晚上他在自己的房间里点燃了被他称为娘娘腔的玫瑰香薰，就像1991年12月26日的夜晚，约哈斯·拉宾将他从酒精和迷幻香中解救出来时一般，犹太人给他一个虚无缥缈的许诺和新的目标。“但阿拉伯人的庇护者已经死了，他们现在不过是一团乱麻，”阿尔弗雷德含糊不清地抱怨着。

他未能感受到喜悦，而是在惊恐中猜想下一个即将挑战他的目标，首先他和王耀的特殊关系应该马上终止，但王耀家还太穷了，他没有经验，他一定连本田菊和任勇洙都应付不过去——一定是这样。现在伊利亚死了，一定有另一个同样强大的敌人想着要搬倒他了，英雄永远不能缺乏挑战者，他把思绪转向了弗朗西斯11，使后者近十年的会议前后几乎都与路德维希形影不离，小心谨慎。

他绘声绘色地描绘阿尔巴尼亚族人民在南联盟所受的压迫，呼吁人权的解放，随后带领整个北约开始了漫长的轰炸12。那对于区域人类历史是一场流离失所的灾难，但国家意识的痛觉早已在漫长的生涯中变得麻木。他记得苏联解体一天后的夜晚约哈斯是如何向他解释中东局势的暗流汹涌，和他那与亚瑟·柯克兰有七分相似的精灵般的绿眼睛在烛光下闪烁的期盼，但他不记得那个已经逝去的南斯拉夫国家意识弥留的表情。正如他记得伊万·布拉金斯基被玫瑰香精和酒气覆盖的几近透明的肉体，却不记得1962年与伊利亚·布拉金斯基在加勒比海边那次未曾记入历史的密室相处13。他们望着海上的明星抽了一整晚的烟，阿尔弗雷德现在还梦见那时几近于末日狂欢的气氛，苏联人的脸却宛如雾气一般模糊。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基对他谈起第一次遇见法希尔·萨利赫的情形，彼时那男孩被他的总统牵到他面前，身上还戴着法国人颁发的金质勋章。作为交换，阿尔弗雷德几经思考，最终以他与约哈斯的相遇作为回报。他说他最开始以为他们的第一次会面始于梅厄夫人14的演讲之下，他看见那个坐在树底下几乎浑身都缠着绷带的男孩，几乎立刻认识到这是一个同类，但如刚出生不久时的德意志第二帝国一样，他的实际年龄或许比看上去还要小。随着一阵掌声和欢呼响过，“以色列万岁”的呼声明显取悦了那个低头看书的少年，他抬起头，湖绿的眼睛里是两千年的沧桑和饱经折磨后的坚定，阿尔弗雷德的心跳被这目光灼烧得愈发急速，但当美国人靠近他的时候，并不能找到在高深莫测的亚瑟那里也能汲取的安全感，他这才发现那少年不是一头狮子，而是伊甸园的蛇。

“这天热得皮肤发烫。”

那少年取出一个似乎穿越时空的古朴酒壶递给他，“等到工厂更多了，几十年后的夏天会比今天还要糟糕。”

这就是他们的第一次对话，阿尔弗雷德对他的第一印象是，这孩子悲观得可怕，相比之下美国人的哀叹几乎不值一提。这种不安全感将永远伴随着他们，直到中东国家都不复存在。阿尔弗雷德随后接见了梅厄夫人，女人那高尚的礼仪和得体的说辞几乎得到了他的认可，“您是唯一一个真心接纳我的同胞的人，”她满怀感激地表达敬意，“只要获得您的支持，我们的祖国，还有我们，将在可见的未来竭尽所能为您服务，提供我们所能提供的东西。”

这很好，他们没有说“永远会”，阿尔弗雷德想，他正打算战后好好整顿一下世界金融秩序15。亚瑟·柯克兰也开始接连催促他制订好对苏战略，直到他回复“不如先来谈谈我对'贵国'的援助问题16”才讷讷地停止了语言轰炸，因此阿尔弗雷德并没有对那男孩留下太多印象。他没想到第二次会面会来得如此迅速，在气氛凝重的会议室里，他见到亚瑟·柯克兰抚摸那少年的额头，继续用铅笔在地图上指指点点。当他们意识到第三个人闯入时，两个人就像被赫菲斯托斯的网罩住的阿芙洛狄忒和阿瑞斯，好像阿尔弗雷德才是那个打断了进程的不速之客。

“我想你们当中至少得有人给我解释一下现在的状况，”他掏出十几份文件甩在桌子上，“这片土地需要一个新的上帝了。”

“好，”亚瑟·柯克兰放下笔，戴上帽子从阿尔弗雷德身边绕开，“那我明天就把提案交给联合国，”他看了一眼那个被自己亲手养大，最终背叛的男孩，又看了看那个咄咄逼人，誓不罢休的不速之客，扣上最后一颗纽扣，用黑色的油布伞重重地敲击地面，“我不管了，再也不管了。17”

英国人第一次如此信守自己的承诺，在1948年的春日风暴中忙于撤离巴勒斯坦之前的最后准备，阿尔弗雷德偶尔去纽伦堡审问贝什米特兄弟，更多时候他留在欧洲大陆上遍览战后的风光。他不是总统也非那个真正需要操办一切之人，德怀特·艾森豪威尔将军建议他去搜集情报，连日来他穿着最朴素的衬衣安静低调地走在仍能看出昔日混乱与残败的旧大陆上，丝毫不曾忧虑是否要在关系彻底破裂之前和伊利亚·布拉金斯基最后一次和平见面。多年以后，当他将自己埋在俄罗斯人驻美国充斥着酒精和子弹味道的套间，才知道来自加里宁格勒远跨重洋的信件因为一个字符的错误被当做无人接收的废纸而抛弃在邮政局外的废纸篓中，一名美籍犹太人捡起它，发现里面全然是无关政治的诗意。

这份信件的原稿迷失在寥寥几次传阅之间，信件的内容却留在了约哈斯·拉宾的脑子里，但即便是聪明如以色列人也无从得知“伊莲娜·斯捷潘耶夫娜”的真实身份，他把信的内容作为那命中注定的一晚的消遣，抚慰阿尔弗雷德因痛失对手而空虚的心灵，但当他回忆起第一个词时，阿尔弗雷德就笃定地说“那是给我的，虽然我没什么记忆，”接着约哈斯又接着讲述了信件的发出者与收信人约定好在柏林他的私邸见面，他新种的玫瑰刚开了第一个花骨朵。

阿尔弗雷德脸色惨白，恍然如梦，明白正是这次遗失使他失去了最后一次与苏联人交心的机会。他回忆起1962年的那个甲板上的夜晚，伊利亚·布拉金斯基的棉大衣下淡淡的玫瑰香味，随后苏联人谈到他第一次邂逅法希尔·萨利赫时，对方刚从大马士革的玫瑰园赶来，旁边年少的伊万·布拉金斯基从开始便盯着那个黑发的同龄人，待到伊利亚侧身离开，留给两个孩子的视线只剩下一个角时，伊万·布拉金斯基轻轻地拉起那少年的手，从他铺了些许泥土的肩膀上拂去一片玫瑰花瓣18。

“上一次自己种的玫瑰没能成活，”伊利亚有些遗憾地感慨，“你连个消息都不透露给我，我就知道除了万尼亚之外没什么可以信赖的人。”

但阿尔弗雷德只在战时听起他谈过一次种玫瑰的事情，以至于此刻他根本没有想起，完全领会错了伊利亚的意思。他指责苏联人对阿拉伯人的援助使得他必须保卫犹太人在中东最后的据点，骄傲地炫耀约哈斯在兵力如何悬殊的情况下打赢了独立战争19，在罗马时代的旧通道里穿梭，最终包抄了埃军的后方，把敌人赶出战场。伊利亚喝了一口伏特加，擦干嘴对他冷笑道:“然后你的宝贝跟两个穷得只能靠着昔日遗产续命的西欧老绅士在苏伊士河上演了一场旷世闹剧20，一个夺人命脉的勇士，不如说是亚瑟·柯克兰和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦养的一条狗。”

接下来便是暴力，他和伊利亚用原始人的办法发泄对彼此的恨意，伊利亚的鼻梁骨几乎被打歪，而阿尔弗雷德此后好几日戴着眼罩而无法出门。他们用最粗鲁的市井脏话指责对方，并相互诅咒约哈斯·拉宾和法希尔·萨利赫未来的命运。等到两头野兽都气喘吁吁，遍体鳞伤，他们又安安静静地坐下来，伊利亚与他分享自己喝了一半的伏特加，酒水被苏联人的体温温暖得令人落泪。

此后阿尔弗雷德与约哈斯见面时再也不曾提起过苏联人对于阿拉伯一方的援助，当约哈斯有意无意地暗示他“必须从更根源的方向解决问题21”时，他连声赞同，说或许应该给他的少年请一位心理导师，让他这种草木皆兵的不安全感适度淡化。约哈斯看出了金主的不耐烦和回避，便转而谈到自己将尝试在以色列发展高科技节水农业，这对于拥有广袤平原的阿尔弗雷德来说是一个新奇的观点，只因寂静的春天22才刚刚达到人类可见的未来中。

在震耳欲聋的枪炮声和轰炸声中，约哈斯一边教他分辨身边的子弹是来自于埃及、约旦还是叙利亚23，一边讲他将如何锁住蓝色的金子24，把农田和果园建在沙漠里，阿尔弗雷德说那将是堪比空中花园的奇迹。约哈斯说，花园也会有的，或许不到五十年，他就会在沙漠里种上一百万支玫瑰，远远超过法希尔·萨利赫的美名。

“即使种不出来也没关系，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我从哥伦比亚和厄瓜多尔带回来给你。”

约哈斯回头，一颗手榴弹从他手里飞出去，在高地崩裂为满地的火花，他满脸灰尘，问美国人那是什么时候的事情。

“我们第一次见面时，你正在树荫下看一本圣经。”

“那只是个外壳，其实我在看萨德侯爵25的书，”他满意地看着刀枪火影下岿然不动的飞行员变了脸色，“而且，那于我而言也不是第一次。”

轰炸声戛然而止，阿尔弗雷德看见远处那个迦南地的少年，“大马士革的野玫瑰来了，”他嗤笑着，“要是我当时选择了他，或许就不必要跟你绕那么多弯子了。”

约哈斯置若罔闻，望着远方的地平线，用希伯来语轻轻唱着:“我是沙仑的玫瑰，是谷中的百合。”26

而阿尔弗雷德用俄语轻声吟诵，粗通波兰语的约哈斯只能隐约地分辨出几个词语，他们用陌生的语言隔阂彼此，手上拿着谈判援助交易的协议。

“玫瑰啊，她不需要诗人的颂歌  
她只需要，现实的富足与虚荣享乐。”27

当晚阿尔弗雷德未能按照原计划及时回到美国，一场极为罕见的雨顺应了他的心思，当约哈斯确认将军们能乘胜追击，朝着纵深处飞速扩张时，他和自己的保护者躲在帐篷里宛如两株纠缠的藤蔓。“我之前还担心破坏你的教义，”他在少年深色的肌肤上留下红痕，约哈斯第一次在他面前如此失态，他试图别过脸以抑制即将涌出的眼泪，却被阿尔弗雷德牢牢地禁锢着，节节败退。

“我不是保守派，再说了，我根本不是人类。”

少年的尖叫被沙漠飞禽悠远的嘶鸣掩盖，阿尔弗雷德完全掌控了他，把他的后脑勺摁在绿色的军用枕头上，约哈斯用气音抗议着:“枕头底下还有一把枪!”他赤裸的胸膛紧紧地压着枕头，阿尔弗雷德被这无效的虚弱抵抗逗得发笑，他们下半身紧紧地压在一起，阿尔弗雷德只用一只手抓着他的脖子，把他上半身拉起来，仰成一个不可思议的弧度。阿尔弗雷德拿出那把枪，发现竟然是一把卡托列夫手枪，他松开手让约哈斯跌回枕头，少年被撞得落泪。刀痕斑驳、热气弥漫的背部如丘陵一般起伏着，阿尔弗雷德很熟悉那种武器，就在那一面之交的伊万·布拉金斯基手上。他不甚熟练地上膛，把枪口从背后抵在了少年心脏的位置。

“有时候看北极熊玩转盘玩得开心28，偶尔也想试试commie喜欢的东西。”

犹太人的脊背绷得僵硬，阿尔弗雷德分辨不出传到手心的是自己的颤抖还是少年那火热的心跳。

然后他猛烈地收缩着内壁，阿尔弗雷德浑身一软，枪掉在地上，极为耻辱地在身下人之前释放出来。他见着阿尔弗雷德恼怒而被冒犯的表情，无辜地瘫软在美国人的胸膛:“别这么看我，我真的是第一次。”

因此他第四次因为战争来到中东时，根本未料想到昔日那个一身戎装，出手狠辣的少年浑身浴血的模样，这样子更适合伦敦空袭中的亚瑟·柯克兰。毫无疑问，如果约哈斯身为人类，必将在十分钟之内死去。

“他们比上次聪明些，古夫塔打了这么多次都不曾吸取教训，他的总统倒是长进了些，这一次还知道偷袭——另外，我想您得注意一下大马士革之花了。”

约哈斯啐出一口血，阿尔弗雷德用绷带将他包裹，用怀抱堵住那人破裂的布料中漏进去的风。他们依偎了不到十分钟，约哈斯便前往协助聚集预备役部队。首当其冲遭到袭击的便是法希尔·萨利赫，当他接到后方城市被防空导弹袭击的消息时，还在和总统一起勾画地图，突如其来的消息将得之不易的胜利全浇上了一层冰。他试图派通讯员联系古夫塔，却被告知早在三刻钟之前已经与埃军切断了联系。总统给他披上了一件军大衣，沉声道:“或许没有人能阻止那个疯子了。”

法希尔扯下军旗包在自己怀里:“这一次他靠不了美国人。并且，全世界都觉得他们才是傻子。”

如约哈斯所料，阿尔弗雷德直接从越南战场上赶来，一个二十年前的意外出现在美国人的清除名单之列。以色列人在王耀建国后不久便试图和庇护了他不少子民的古老国家意识取得联系，但派去的使节仅仅经过几次交谈便回到了当地，约哈斯才知道他和阿尔弗雷德不可逾越的特殊关系对这次访问造成了多大的障碍，“苏式连衣裙是他们那里最流行的样式。”外交官如此说道，不久之后王耀和阿尔弗雷德的军队在朝鲜战场上剑拔弩张，而对方在此后则坚决地站在了古夫塔一方29。

他们的联系愈发减少，直到亚洲人又一次走进联合国的会堂，他只是那人瞟过的一百多个国家中的一个。美国人这次又被他缠上了，他在那总是充满活力的脸上看见了属于老年人的疲惫。

“我就呆一天，让我在这里休息一会儿，”他瘫在约哈斯的汽车上。

“您把我这里当成什么了，一个温柔乡?拉妮娅·伊本(约旦)的子弹不知何时会打到我们脑袋上来，天知道她现在是不是还和黑色九月30的疯子纠缠在一起。”

“你大可以放心她，她的国王被那群疯子袭击了。倒是布拉金斯基最近越来越像是要毁灭世界，我想得变换一下战略。”

阿尔弗雷德心知肚明，犹太人更想问的是他的另一个“恩人”，那个使他数次徒劳无功而返的中国人。约哈斯·拉宾用相比而言可以称得上和善的态度几次提及那人的名字，一种微妙的情愫直接越过他的脑子表现到行动上来。

他粗暴地把犹太人的军服剥开，在几次呼累的抗议都被无视之后，约哈斯知道他今日必然要达到目的才肯罢休，夜色溶溶，阿尔弗雷德在他耳边温柔地细数这次带来的新玩意儿:“响尾蛇”“蜻蜓”“加布里埃尔”31，约哈斯则首先提出要如何更好地为空军创造有利条件。他的肌肤在旱季的日夜温差之下打着哆嗦，美国人的吻落在他的舌头上，正如近四十年之后他回馈给路德维希·贝什米特的那一个一般温柔。

但他总是不能习惯阿尔弗雷德偶尔表现出的这种脆弱，他对阿尔弗雷德说不清道不明的依恋中始终坚信他的强大无敌，哪怕他从朝鲜战场上悻悻而归，他也只是认为那不过是一个不应被计算在他世界观内的对手暂时破解了他的神话。他较劲心思地笼络着流落或扎根在美国的犹太亲人们，最终让这个无所不能的雷神落在自己怀里。这就好像被他突然抓住了情人的一根白发令人恐惧，似乎明天他就会被阿拉伯人从孱弱的保护者手里拖出来暴晒在十字架上。

一场误会解开了他心中的恐惧，阿尔弗雷德以为他在那双湖绿的眼睛里看到的是抗拒和不情愿的服从。他把约哈斯绑了起来，另一根军用绳索成为了当晚的重头戏。他看着一条条鲜艳的红色被叠加在陈旧的伤痕上，犹太少年抱着突击枪不发一语。

“我不过是离开了几年，你就如此心不在焉。”辫子高高扬起，狠厉地甩在他的肩胛骨上，约哈斯闷哼一声，并不反驳这毫无根据的指控。

“如果你落在那群阿拉伯人的手中会怎么样呢？他们的教义执行更加严格，不过……”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我没少听说那些地下市场上的雏儿。”

他把少年的裤子也褪下来，相比伤痕累累的后背和双腿，上下之间的位置柔软而光滑，阿尔弗雷德从脊椎一路向下，最后手指没入终点。身下人的脸颊呈现一片艳丽的绯红，阿尔弗雷德惨笑着，对准那隆起的地方就是一鞭。

沉重的喘息声在车内蔓延，接着是撞击声，破碎的呻吟和微弱的呜咽在风沙的呼啸下如此微不足道。阿尔弗雷德真切理解到二战期间亚瑟传授给他的看似滑稽的真理:与其被朦胧的情绪日夜笼盖，不如朝着情绪的极点奔腾而去。他不记得自己在这具身体里释放了几次，直到那个人再也喊不出来为止。约哈斯昏迷之前无力地给他一拳，抱怨他又一次耽误了本就紧张的行程。他回击，犹太人锋芒过锐，根本不懂得韬光养晦的好处，接下来他们就有大麻烦了。

这不是情事之后随口编造的玩笑，没过多久，基亚努什·贾拉里穿上了黑袍，一场极端的中世纪恐怖席卷了整个中东32。迟迟等不到希望的阿拉伯人意识到他们再也无法将以色列这个国家从中东地图上抹去，常年征战和经济萧条使得他们陷入比当年的美国更加糟糕的困境。美国人使他们陷落地狱，在孤独和等不到曙光的黑暗中，他们背对着历史的潮流寻找答案。阿尔弗雷德是对的，除了萨利赫兄弟33和拉妮娅之外，几乎所有的阿拉伯人身上威压日益加重。

他刚和古夫塔签订了和平条约并获得对方的承认，这时候阿富汗传来了不祥的红色讯息，有人说伊利亚·布拉金斯基在梦里见到了末日的悲惨景象，醒来后随之疯狂，他坚持自己看到了阿明(阿富汗)与玛利亚姆·哈立德(巴基斯坦)在普什图尼斯坦34通奸的情形，几乎在惹怒双方的同时出兵。显然这只是将对手妖魔化的传闻的一部分，伊利亚想从阿富汗打通通往中东的道路，最终实现他的千秋大梦。

“我觉得他不懂经济，智商也不行。”约哈斯诚恳地对王耀说，对方露出一个不明所以的微笑，这是他少有难以一眼看穿的人，几十年的遗憾都化作一团白月光似的回忆，直到王耀和阿尔弗雷德正常化关系为止。那种憧憬遥不可及，年幼的时候他曾被人抱在怀里，感受夏日的东三省凝固了血迹的午后那蒲草般溢香的阳光，但这费力回忆的景象很快被阿尔弗雷德灿烂的笑脸盖过去了。

“布拉金斯基一向如此，我的海参崴是个多么好的地方啊，那么肥沃的土地，他根本不懂得如何去爱护它。”

然而王耀的脸上并不能看出丝毫疑似悲伤的表情，或者说，约哈斯·拉宾仍缺乏看穿他的能力。头一次中国人仅将他送出门外便早早辞去，近十年来自北京的消息尤其不灵通，神州大地弥漫着躁动的狂流。甚至连远在天边的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦也为这场声势浩大的革命所影响35，他听阿尔弗雷德提及某一天法国人在北约会议上扬长而去，乃至于最后几乎迷惑于自己的意识形态。

他不过回头拐了三个弯，便认出了在胡同巷子里穿梭的戴墨镜的美国人。约哈斯尴尬得说不出完整的句子，美国人的脸也涨得通红，顺手捞起犹太人的胳膊就往最近的隐蔽处走。他拙劣的认人能力使得王燕平和王沪宁在他们身边大摇大摆走过而不被感知。至于大胆的凝视根本不成问题，整条街上三分之二的人都在凝视着这对奇怪的外国人。

“阿尔弗雷德为什么要扯着他走?”王沪宁回过神来问他的兄弟。

“不知道，”千年的秘书露出久违的明媚笑容，“但总有资本主义的酸臭味。”

很快阿尔弗雷德为这个临时起意的决定而后悔，他质问约哈斯不经商讨擅自与王耀签订盟约，约哈斯则毫不客气地反驳他，并拿本田菊抢先一步的逾越之举作为挡箭牌。况且他与王耀没有过度的利益纠纷，也不存在将关系合法化大肆登报的行为。阿尔弗雷德咧嘴点头，眼里结了一层冰霜。

“本田可不是你应该类比的对象，”他放开少年，“再过十几年他就会尝到苦头了36。”

他们所有人开始了对伊利亚·布拉金斯基的无情围攻。阿明陷入内乱，但他最终与圣战者站在了一方，玛利亚姆·哈立德与他握手言和，派去了一大批经验丰富的军官，阿尔弗雷德带去一大笔钱，王耀提供武器。多年以后伊万·布拉金斯基也不得不断言，这是伊利亚在冷战期间做出的最失败的决定之一，几乎在他必将经历的死亡上添上最后一块墓志铭。路德维希·贝什米特在多年后的追踪里提及，入侵阿富汗只是第一步，他的最终目的是杀死玛利亚姆·哈立德，与印度在南部的出海口会师37。

无论阿尔弗雷德还是王耀都不情愿看见这样的结果，尤其对于王耀而言，玛利亚姆的意义甚至远超阮氏玲。阿尔弗雷德带领着中情局来到他这里时，仔细地为他描绘向来不怎么光明正大插手国际事务的王耀如何在印巴冲突中暗自与那少女并肩作战，如何在重重封锁之下通过少女暗自在中东施加影响力。约哈斯才明白这一次协作并非完全出于中国人的冲冠一怒，而是一场旷日持久的阴谋，历史抛弃了伊利亚·布拉金斯基，如是而已。

阿尔弗雷德在他这里购买了一批苏式武器，借玛利亚姆之手送到阿明那里，“让他死于自己的子弹吧。”彼时阿尔弗雷德为人质事件38暴跳如雷，他以私人身份授意约哈斯联系一切可联系之人。此刻阿拉伯人都为紧张的气氛所笼罩，约哈斯在不真实的观感中获得了前所未有的安全感。

阿尔弗雷德足足在中东呆了足足半年，奔波于他的住所与伊朗之间。他通常回来得极晚，乘着夜色奔袭，躲过基亚努什的飞机和侦查系统。回来之后必定要对他讲述光天化日之下一片漆黑是如何可怖39。但睡不到几个小时又会醒来，抱着约哈斯喃喃地重复应当如何配合他带走那五十二个美国人的天衣无缝的计划。他说马修·威廉姆斯和贝尔瓦德·乌克森谢纳会继续协助他带走尚出于危机之中的孩子们40，他们有着最坚固的联盟传统。等到他精疲力竭，第二天无法正常行动时，他又开始担忧两个国家意识本身的安危，马修远在北美洲坐镇，而贝尔瓦德不应该为他的任性所累。

“他们根本就不在伊朗。”约哈斯指出，但他终究觉得自己没有立场提醒美国人这一点，他从两人之间微弱的情感联系中感受到对方的不安全感日益增加，明白这是经济上的失败和伊利亚·布拉金斯基这十年来咄咄逼人的气势的结果。

有一天他抱回一大瓶朗姆酒，对他说他一定会超过上一次的不醉记录，亚瑟·柯克兰从未在这项比赛中打败过他，但约哈斯的沉默使他沮丧，他明白英国人绝非一个好例子。阿尔弗雷德笨拙地摸索着自己的背包，就像一个莽莽撞撞的大学新生，但翻来覆去都只找到一个杯子。他凄凄惨惨地为自己倒了一杯酒一饮而尽，再倒了一杯递给约哈斯，犹太人竭力克制自己的嫌恶喝下了第二杯，几经重复，美国人摇摇晃晃，泪流满面。

美国人比想象中爱流泪得多，但在公众面前，在陌生的国家意识面前却难以表现出这一面。闲暇的时候他也会听美国人絮絮叨叨讲着他的英雄之梦，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯简直是我想活成的样子，在希望和困境中诞生，满载着荣耀离去。”

他枕在约哈斯的大腿上，任凭那生涩的爱抚一次一次落在额头上，肩膀上，背后，让困意驱散心中的惶惶。犹太人意外地打开一瓶玫瑰精油，气味温柔地散逸，怀念和美好的记忆一点点抚平双手无法触及的神经。

“哪里产的?”

约哈斯在他看不见的地方微笑着:“阿卜杜拉·阿里(沙特)带来的新玩意儿。”

美国人点点头不再询问，他是对的，阿卜杜拉从玛利亚姆的手上得到这瓶用了一半的香油。一切的起因不过是伊利亚·布拉金斯基丝毫不掩饰自己对于戴头巾女人的鄙视，在一次堪称危险的冲撞中，他只是厌恶地望了望那女人让她赶紧离开，等到他发现自己亲手酿成的玫瑰香油遗失在那条满街炮响，混乱无比的街道时，仅以为那个黑头发女人不过是个卑鄙的小偷，时代潮流中的浮尘，重重黑纱阻碍了那充满素馨41味道的国家气息。

但实际上，这瓶香油不过是在迟到了将近四十年之后被送到了不再亲密的本来接受者身上。伊利亚·布拉金斯基在日后的岁月里不再尝试榨取那唯一一株种植成功的玫瑰，他把奄奄一息的花连盆送给伊万·布拉金斯基，而任凭自己沉湎于旧梦里。阿尔弗雷德则在致幻药的迷境中似乎真正穿越了时间，看见1948年的春日里，苏联人是如何满怀期待地等待战后的第一株玫瑰绽放。那时候他正在欧洲大陆上游荡，想象约哈斯·拉宾在树荫下绿得惑人的眼睛和穿着英式中学生制服露出的洁白修长的大腿；想象他在那本挂羊头卖狗肉的书中唤醒身体的知觉，短裤下的双腿情不自禁微微夹紧。

那时候阿尔弗雷德还年轻，至少从心态上来讲如此。他与亚瑟·柯克兰相扶相持走过了战争岁月，只因为地位的转换和越发遥远的距离而变得生疏。日后无论他们如何强调彼此之间的特殊关系，这种看似和乐的相处仍要受到约哈斯那些身处华尔街的亲戚们的掣肘。

金发小青年朝气蓬勃，成年不久后心脏被灼烧的恐惧42已经遥不可及，金融危机没能打倒他，他便根本未料到伊利亚将如何将他的心智折磨得成熟。约哈斯·拉宾又是如何被冷漠的欧洲人赶出旧大陆，最终与他连结成不可分割荣辱与共的整体。当他得知少年是如何指使黎巴嫩的基督徒毁灭了整个难民营43时，他只是淡淡地想，那个人为了安全感终于活成了他曾经的迫害者的模样。

而直到伊利亚·布拉金斯基的溘然长逝，他才意识到自己有多么地爱他，为自己颈上套着的那名为资本主义的犹太锁链而疯狂。沙仑的玫瑰早就消失在历史的苦难中，约哈斯长满了疯狂尖锐的刺，不管他如何刻薄，所有人仍能在那不饶人的嘴里感受到圣歌的优雅。阿尔弗雷德在迷惘中承认自己的迷恋，他心知约哈斯·拉宾不会接受他从拉丁美洲带来的玫瑰，只因为他那两千年来铸就的骄傲只允许他占有亲自种植的那一枝。而约哈斯却在日益大胆的尝试中离他更远，最终意图把他孤零零地锁在马戏团的木桩上。

约哈斯和王耀的协议遭到了阿尔弗雷德歇斯底里的反对，他说如果以色列人胆敢把预警机卖给王耀44，他就会重新考虑他们之间的关系，并且马上赶到特拉维夫，让约哈斯做好接下来的准备。犹太人从来没见过他如此大张旗鼓的恐吓，出于对安全的考虑最终不得不取消了这项计划，在中国人依然云淡风轻的笑容中他感到愧疚，他知道只要和阿尔弗雷德的关系维持一天，他和眼前人便永远无法推心置腹。

阿尔弗雷德的心理防线在一年之后彻底崩溃，一辆飞机撞向两座摩天大厦。他在纽约如梦初醒，悲痛之余心里燃起了久违的生命活力。穆巴拉克·达乌德(伊拉克)成了他的下一个目标，弗朗西斯和路德维希委婉地表达了他们的批判，而亚瑟·柯克兰陪着他再次来到沙漠里。这一次英国人完全处于从属者的地位，再也没有蒙哥马利对巴顿的胜利。

以色列人在隐隐的不安之中静观其变，从未有此刻能让他感受到亚瑟·柯克兰的衰颓，不久后他从在美国的亲人处得知，亚瑟·柯克兰穿着西装扮做一个高级文员随军回到英国，几十个反战主义者用鲟鱼罐头和生菜叶淹没了他，几百个评论家在首版显眼的位置再一次重复着陈腔滥调:英国彻底变成了美国人的仆从。

美国人在战火基本停息后顺路来特拉维夫看他，他们一起参观包裹在温室大棚里的小麦和水果。从八十年代开始，约哈斯便开始了这个卓越而宏伟的计划，阿尔弗雷德也未料想到他真正把每一滴水都锁在了根里。

阿尔弗雷德对那片美丽的玫瑰地有所耳闻，但约哈斯一再推迟，他说现在还不到时候，“现在把玫瑰带出棚室，全是硝烟的味道。”他说他宁愿看着他们出产世界各地，也不愿看着她们被投入沙漠的一颗导弹玷污。

“可你们这里连女人也要强制服役。”阿尔弗雷德辩解道。

“这就是问题所在，”约哈斯远远地望着那片醉人的火，在沙漠的烈日下，柔软模糊的红色就像一个缥缈的梦，“把她们留给真正属于犹太人的战场吧。”

十多年之后，当阿尔弗雷德第一刻闻到卧室里那无可避免的玫瑰香气时，他便预料到自己即将又要失去一段对他而言至关重要的私人关系。但那本该痛彻心扉的告别在历史和时间的冲洗下显得苍白而无奈，因为三天之后他便得到了真正的那一枝。

他不知道亚瑟·柯克兰盯着那个烛台整整一个下午，拍下了这个房间里属于他和阿尔弗雷德之间的每一分回忆，在切换之间不得不承认自己错得离谱:他是个无关紧要的过客。他一直认为这个客房是他的专属，而在烛台和玫瑰香薰之间，在古老的楠木书柜里放得整整齐齐的香油盒子里，在那一沓沓已经兑现作废的支票，写着华尔街人的现金出入的字迹中，亚瑟·柯克兰发现自己只是鸠占鹊巢的不速之客，约哈斯·拉宾才是这间屋子无可争议的主人。他以低调又高傲的姿态把自己渗透在阿尔弗雷德的每一个生活细节里。阿尔弗雷德不会缺席与他的每一场会面，而他把约哈斯拦在警卫员的劝阻中，并非是出于回避，而是因为他们平日的交流根本不限于政治问题。

亚瑟·柯克兰翻开那本只有《旧约》的圣经45，一遍一遍阅读那早已烂熟于心的故事，以色列人如何从埃及走出；如何在红海的瑰丽景象中感激着上帝的庇护来到迦南地；如何在大卫王的带领，摩西的指引下建立一个传奇的国度。亚瑟读着这熟悉到几乎陌生的故事，就像发现了早已注定的深奥预言的含义。而当他还没有翻到最后一章之前，便意识到自己的爱恋再也带不出这间屋子。

阿尔弗雷德无从辩解，亚瑟·柯克兰无声指控的一切都是事实。他在那决绝的眼神里看见了伊利亚·布拉金斯基的陨落，看见了南斯拉夫人生前的绝望，看见了约哈斯·拉宾或许永远也无法迎接的那个沐浴鲜血的结局。

“你是特别的。”他只能笨拙地重复着。

而亚瑟只是凄惨一笑:“谁不是呢。”

阿尔弗雷德把脸贴在飞机冰冷的窗上，回想自己不久之前在全世界的面前宣布将在五月暖春中将大使馆迁往耶路撒冷的情形，除去他在南美洲几个无关紧要的棋子之外，几乎所有人都拒绝了约哈斯的邀请。“简直堪比查尔斯和卡米拉那受人尊敬和祝福的婚礼，”弗朗西斯在投下反对票之前挖苦着他们。这一次可观的表决中只有大洋洲的傻兄弟凯尔支持他46，亚瑟·柯克兰意料之内选择了放弃。他四顾茫茫，感觉自己和约哈斯被包围在全世界的漩涡里。

他看见伊万·布拉金斯基的表情褪去了苏联人影响下的狂暴，平静又从容，哪怕他不断地安慰自己那不过是外强中干之人最后的倔强。而法希尔·萨利赫，尽管伤痕累累，目光坚定，连王耀都曾感叹说他本以为大马士革的玫瑰会像利比亚人一样倒下。他和布拉金斯基目光交汇又同时望向他，仿佛正在审判阿尔弗雷德，仿佛他过去所做的一切在此刻被否定，宣告着他的昏庸和令人唾弃。

他愤怒地起身指责全世界，控诉他们的不公，控诉他们不懂得世界警察的苦心，因为他明明是如此苦心经营着世界的秩序。是他打醒了被上司蛊惑的贝什米特兄弟，把世界上三分之一的人从伊利亚·布拉金斯基的残暴统治中解救出来，而他如今所做的一切要么是为了使冲突的邻居重归于好，不再有兄弟阋墙、家庭崩析。然后基亚努什·贾拉里拖着穆巴拉克·达乌德站起来，伊朗人指着彼此的伤口说这就是你所助力的合家团圆。

娜塔莎·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅拉上了会议室的窗帘，她说太冷了，红场上那个孤零零的坟墓一定盖满了雪。阿尔弗雷德才发现自己在五月的燥热中浑身冒冷汗，他呆愣了半响，马修不知何时已经坐在了亚瑟身边，而凯尔看见英联邦成员冷漠疏离的表情，最终选择无视他那那特立独行的兄弟。

他和大使狼狈地从会议室套逃出来，约哈斯并没有出席这次会议，他还在遥远的耶路撒冷布置大使馆内他俩共同的房间。阿尔弗雷德在走出联合国大厦的第一刻就订了飞往以色列的飞机票，他感觉到自己迫切需要一个出口，一个灵魂的寄托之所，因为他除此之外已经无处可去，全世界抛弃了他正如抛弃了伊利亚·布拉金斯基一般，而他更为悲惨，需像活死人一样继续生活，行走在仇恨和流言蜚语之中。

当晚他在以色列人的房间里喝了三瓶朗姆酒，五瓶可乐，甚至还有小半壶伏特加。约哈斯显然被他吓坏了，连续半夜忙活着为他擦眼泪和鼻涕，倒呕吐物，换下被秽物玷污的衣服。阿尔弗雷德在他最后一次清洗痰盂时几乎要睡着了，窗外有戴胜鸟呜呜地鸣叫着，美国人打了个激灵，抱住刚结束忙碌疲惫不堪的以色列人，对他说他明天就把那布置在特区官邸的七烛台和玫瑰香薰拿来，以作日后长期生活的打算。

约哈斯几乎以为他听错了话，美国人不得不更露骨地表达了自己的意图:他要用誓约把阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和约哈斯·拉宾紧紧地、永远地联系在一起，早就该如此。而约哈斯在惊恐中谈及自己真正第一次见到阿尔弗雷德的情景:外表只有三四岁的他被一个犹太银行家牵着走在华盛顿国会附近，彼时他们刚找一个官员谈完项目审批问题。一辆坦克从他们背后驶出，犹太人立刻带自己幼小的准国家躲了起来，而约哈斯·拉宾则第一眼看到那个随麦克阿瑟将军走出来的年轻金发男子。

“他们在干什么?”他拉拉临时监护人。

“他们打算残害自己的同胞了，”银行家看着国会外一座座帐篷难以言语，“我现在才明白，维系着这个国家的纽带还是金钱。”47

哭喊声、尖叫声和警笛声不绝于耳，年幼的约哈斯努力让自己的视线跟上将军和金发青年，那个年轻人的脸色越来越难看，他和将军发生了争执，但显然年长者并不理会那个心软的小伙子，金发青年愤然离去。直到十多年之后正式认识阿尔弗雷德为止，他才明白当时所折磨着美国国家意识的不是他残存的良识，而是始终烙印在血液里的青年人的意气和对子民的热爱。

“你现在给我说这个做什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德冷静下来，又灌了一口啤酒，被约哈斯夺过了瓶子，“证明我果然是补货让麦克阿瑟当上总统的么？”

不是的，约哈斯想，但他最终选择了沉默，感受着阿尔弗雷德覆在他身上的可观体重，等到鼾声响起，一直数着对方的呼吸直到天明。

第二天阿尔弗雷德便匆匆赶回美国，迅速地向总统报告并逃离白宫，最后一次以特别身份和亚瑟·柯克兰见面。三天后他把脸贴在飞机上，正回忆起自己的一生，这三天他拒绝了来自中东的任何讯息。他猜想约哈斯是如何急切地给自己打电话，叫那群永远都能抽出空闲时间的犹太亲戚在私邸外等着他，而他肆意挥霍这点最后的清闲，直到突然回到特拉维夫和耶路撒冷给那人一个惊喜。

他以格外轻松的步伐下了飞机，总统的女儿女婿就等在那里。他以外交官的身份前来，接受以色列人们的称颂和赞美，但在他被这盛情所淹没之前，他会找到约哈斯·拉宾，或者在找到他之前，先行一步去往玫瑰园的方向，据他所知犹太人并无太大的私产，他把一切都奉献给了这里的人民。但一双手冷不丁地拉住他，约哈斯·拉宾半眯着他湖绿色的冷眸拽住他，手上握着一枝玫瑰花。

“你可算来了!”美国人以为自己抓住了天使。

但他随即发现那个人心不在焉，简单的寒暄里全是逻辑谬误，他甚至开始怀疑自己身处梦境，但总统的女婿经过他，并自豪地称赞祖国与母国的友谊。阿尔弗雷德强颜欢笑，在房地产精英好不容易离开之后拉走了他命中注定之人。

“你这是怎么了？报复我这三天内拒收了你的所有信息么？”

他看着约哈斯的脸一点点沉下去，这才意识到对方可能根本就不曾给他发一条FB消息，遑论带着他的犹太亲戚大闹私邸。

但他仍不甘心地继续提问:“那你这些逻辑错误又是什么意思？不小心被法塔赫或者哈马斯打坏了脑子?需要我帮你联系纽约的专家么？”

约哈斯仍不发一言，阿尔弗雷德的震惊突然转化为恐惧，他把犹太人揉进自己的怀里，紧张地在他的耳边私语:“拜托了，告诉我发生了什么事。哪怕伊利亚·布拉金斯基复活了，只要你开口，我都不会怪罪于你的。”

约哈斯终于动了动干涸的嘴唇，他盯着不远处那几个若隐若现的影子，无力地说:“现在所有人都对着我干了!”

阿尔弗雷德闻言大笑:“说得你好像打不过他们一样!”但当他发现自己也能看见站在远处，不知远近而若隐若现的几乎全部中东国家穿着黑袍的身影时，他绝望了，发出凄厉的嘶吼。

以色列总统和他总统的女儿女婿相谈甚欢，没有任何人察觉那欢声笑语中突兀刺耳的尖叫。一朵半凋的玫瑰掉在阿尔弗雷德脚下，红色从那块土地上渗透出来。

END.

1 犹太教符号，原为礼仪用品，以色列国建立后，认为圣殿烛台给无家可归、受尽磨难的犹太人带来了光明和安慰，还象征和解及光复的希望，是犹太人敬爱上帝的庄严所在。因而确定将7枝烛台作为国徽的中心图案。  
2 全称为“巴勒斯坦伊斯兰抵抗运动”，1987年创建，其前身为“伊斯兰联合会”，在伊朗、叙利亚、黎巴嫩等国设有分支。主张消灭以色列，解放巴全部被占领土。  
3 在主流大屠杀叙事的历史角色分配中，英国作为抛弃犹太人的“冷漠旁观者”存在，该观点出自于《大屠杀记忆、以色列战略文化与伊朗核危机》，汪舒明，《外交评论》2013第2期  
4 借代伊朗核危机关键人物内贾德多次反锡安主义的讲话内容。下方同情节相关。  
5 八十年代第五次中东战争，打击哈马斯等一系列事件接连发生，其中第五次中东战争是以色列打得最吃力的一次。也是这时候《美以战略合作协议》签订。  
6 默克尔多次强调保护以色列的道义责任，称之为“不可谈判的国家最高利益”。  
7 犹太谚语，原句为"早晨的酒是石头，中午的酒是红铜，晚上的酒是白银，3天喝一次的酒则是黄金。"  
8 代指2006年黎以冲突(顺便标注时间线)，真主党所属军队展开了一项代号名为“诚实的许诺行动”的军事行动，以色列随后即展开一项代号名为“正义报酬行动”（稍后此行动被改名为“变向行动”）的军事行动进行反击。  
9 化用自小布什在八大工业国组织高峰会议上的非正式发言。  
10 指伊拉克战争，德法等国对于英美的出兵大多持批评态度，美国国内的反对之声(至少是民间)也不少。  
11 苏联倒了之后美帝因为被害妄想症坚持不懈地寻找对手，因为当时天朝的长者比较能忍，北约的法妖深受其害。  
12 科索沃战争与1999轰炸南联盟事件，北约借人权问题对南斯拉夫进行大规模空袭。  
13 古巴导弹危机，按照官方描述全程靠玉米帝和肯尼迪用书信解决，所以美苏在历史上不存在什么光明正大的会议见面机遇。  
14 以色列第四任总理，开国功勋，她当时到美国游说美籍犹太人对将新成立的以色列国捐款。  
15 布雷顿森林体系。  
16 马歇尔计划。  
17 英国人一开始限制犹太人移民到巴勒斯坦地区(那里原本是他的势力范围)，然而没有奏效，而犹太人和阿拉伯人互不相让的争执日益转化为武装冲突和恐怖袭击，英国一系列摇摆不定的政策的结果是无法再处理此问题，这个问题最终留给了联合国。参考《以色列:一个国家的诞生》，知乎用户一米阳光  
18 联动之前写的文《短歌》。  
19 即第一次中东战争，1948年以色列建国次日开始，“独立战争”是以方的说法，此战起因是阿拉伯人不满联合国对巴以分治的决议而愤然出兵，以色列通过这次战争扩张了除联合国决议中属于巴勒斯坦的80%的土地。  
20 指1956年的第二次中东战争，以色列为打破埃及在苏伊士运河对以色列船只的禁运联合英法向埃及发起攻击。  
21 意指美苏争霸。  
22 《寂静的春天》，美国海洋学家蕾切尔·卡逊作品，1962年出版。讲的是农药对人类环境的危害，大概就是保护环境一类的观点。卡逊女士因此还获得了诺贝尔奖。  
23 指1967年的第三次中东战争，约哈斯所提到的国家是另一参展方，也是刚成立的法塔赫的庇护者。  
24 以色列人对水的美称。  
25 法国著名情色文学作家。  
26 《圣经》雅歌书2章1-2节：歌 2:1  
27 普希金《夜莺与玫瑰》。  
28 俄罗斯轮盘赌，不喜欢作死的千万不要学。  
29 《“一带一路”视角下的中国与以色列关系》，肖宪  
30 巴勒斯坦激进派组织，曾策划实施多起恐怖活动。慕尼黑惨案中杀死以色列代表团11人，此后以色列情报组织摩萨德对此进行了激烈报复。  
31 美军在第四次中东战争中支援以色列的武器，前两个是空空导弹，后一个是舰舰导弹。  
32 七十年代的伊斯兰革命，伊朗推翻了世俗化的巴列维王朝的统治，开启了政教合一时代。  
33 法希尔(叙利亚)和哈希尔(黎巴嫩)  
34 位于巴基斯坦西北部和阿富汗东南部，居民主要为普什图人。五十年代巴基斯坦与阿富汗围绕这块地区发生严重冲突。  
35 某十年在法国造成了非常大的影响。  
36 九十年代日本泡沫经济，老美大肆剪羊毛。  
37 [0]下文为德国《往日》杂志2018年的一篇文章披露。  
38 1979年伊朗伊斯兰革命后扣留了一大批美国外交官。  
39 黑袍。  
40 人质危机中有部分美国人通过加拿大和瑞典大使馆的庇护逃脱。  
41 素馨花是巴基斯坦国花。  
42 第二次英美战争，白宫被英加联军烧了，这里阿米的年龄按四百多岁设定也正是把独立日当做他的成年日而非出生日。  
43 发生在第五次中东战争期间的贝鲁特大屠杀，以色列指使黎巴嫩基督徒民兵组织大肆屠杀巴勒斯坦、叙利亚和库尔德人。  
44 2000年中以预警机事件，本来协议即将达成，以方在美国的极力阻挠下取消了交易，尽管后来以方赔款道歉，此事件仍对中以关系造成了极大影响。  
45 犹太教只承认旧约，所以开头亚瑟看的其实是约哈斯的书。  
46 近期因美国宣布迁馆，巴以边境冲突加剧，以色列开始炮轰巴勒斯坦平民，联合国对于此事件进行了是否呼吁以色列停止轰炸行为的表决。  
47 1932年华盛顿惨案，麦克阿瑟和艾森豪威尔在胡佛的同意下出坦克驱散前往国会请愿补贴金的老兵，也叫星期四大屠杀。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记:  
> 全场最佳玛利亚姆  
> 最苦逼亚瑟柯克兰  
> 吐槽役担当弗朗西斯  
> 莫名被炮灰的伊利亚  
> 本来有作用结果写着写着又被毙掉的老王  
> 游走于鬼畜和哭包之间的阿尔弗  
> 老子哪里智商低了的古夫塔  
> 正宗玫瑰花代言人法希尔  
> 斯文败类万尼亚  
> 还有天天都没有安全感的约哈斯


End file.
